Endless Possibilities
by ajsmiles
Summary: After returning to Storybrooke post Neverland, Emma had to decide what she wanted from her life now... Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Finally back from Neverland, her son safely back in her life- Storybrooke had once again become the quiet town it was meant to be. Emma questioned what she should do with her life. Should she stay sheriff of this sleepy town? Take Henry somewhere fresh?  
She pondered this on her quick drive to work. Being Sheriff did have certain perks, she admitted to herself. She pulled up in front of the station, parked and met Ruby at the door, who delivered her coffee twice a day. Emma unlocked the door, and invited Ruby inside with a nod of her head. To think that she and her mother shared the same best friend was occasionally weird, but Ruby was, in the end, fiercely loyal to both of them.

'So what's new for you Em?' Ruby sat cross legged on the desk that had once been David's, though he was taking time off to spend with Snow and their family, now that they were all together again.

She snorted, hanging her coat on the hook by her office door 'Nothing is new. Finally we're all home, and now I'm going to find out what happens in Storybrooke when people aren't trying to attack my family'

'Is it true that Neal has left?' she asked, gauging her reaction carefully

'He's gone- but he'll be back. He wants to have partial custody of Henry, but I'm not going to let Henry out of my space for a while, if you know what I mean' Emma was frustrated by this, having confessed her love to him before he fell through the portal to the Enchanted Forest. She had at least expected him to hang around a while.

'And Hook?' Ruby asked quietly 'Is he hanging around?'

Emma shrugged 'I don't know about hook- He will make his own mind up in time. At least there isn't problems with Gold anymore' Mr Gold & Belle had travelled to New York with Neal, intent on catching up on lost time. 'Anyway, enough about me. How are you and Whale?'

'We're... we're doing well actually. Monster to monster' Ruby's scarlet lips curved upwards in a sincere smile 'He's, well, we suit each other well'

'I'm glad' Emma smiled, sipping her coffee gratefully 'Though if anything goes wrong, the good Dr. will have the sheriff to face'

Ruby pulled a face, then laughed 'I'll remember that! But I better get back before the breakfast rush'

'I'll see you later Rubes, I think Henry wants to meet for chocolate after school'

'I'll save you a table' she waved and left quickly. Emma loved Ruby, the way she would have loved a sister, someone to confide in about boys, friends, enemies...

Emma settled into her desk, filling out paperwork and filing. Every now and then, she would come across a file in Graeme's neat cursive, and her heart would stutter. She missed him, and there was nothing more she could do about that. He was one of her first friends in Storybrooke.

The day passed slower than she anticipated, and she found herself longing for 3pm, to meet Henry and get out of the increasingly claustrophobic office. When finally the clock ticked close enough to 3, Emma picked up her jacket and locked the office door, walking quickly down the half block to Granny's. She entered before the rush, the place half empty as parents collected their children. She recognized the back of a familiar head, and smiled slightly- how strange it was to see him doing something so out of place for his character.

She slid herself into the seat opposite him 'Hello Hook' Emma smiled, his handsome features never changing- the ever present smirk not wearing on her nerves as much as it had in Neverland.

'Swan, how impossibly lovely to see you, darling' his deep blue eyes pierced her, and there was something off in his expression- his playful manner was too forced.

'What can I get you?' Ruby appeared by the table

'Hot chocolate with cinnamon for me... Hook?' she looked at him questioningly

He shrugged 'You tell me love, the only beverage I recognize in this world is alcohol'

'Two hot chocolates, thanks Ruby'

'Would you at least explain to me what a 'hot chocolate' is, love?' Hook looked extremely uncomfortable

'Sorry... it's, uh. Milk, mixed with cocoa powder- do you know what that is?' Hook shook his head, and she continued 'it is the bean of a tropical tree, that when ground makes a delicious paste. It is one of the most sinful flavours of this world' Emma looked at Ruby, who was doing her bet not to stare at them too much 'anyway, the powder is mixed with warm milk, and topped with whipped cream. I like it with cinnamon on top- which is a spice...' she trailed off

'I do believe you're babbling Swan' Hook smirked 'I got used to that when you were on the Jolly, you babble when you're nervous love'

Ruby set two mugs in front of them, and Hook sniffed dubiously 'Thanks Ruby' Emma nodded, watching the pirate lift the mug to his mouth.

'Be careful, it will be hot' Emma warned, and he took a slow sip, his eyes never leaving hers.. when he lowered the mug, Emma giggled- there was a spot of cream on the tip of his nose.  
Unconsciously, she reach forward and wiped it off with her finger. Quickly, he grabbed her by the wrist, bringing her finger to his lips, and softly sucking the cream from the tip of her finger. His eyes still burned into hers, and she flushed.  
He let her wrist go, and his true smirk returned.

'Indeed, I would say that is the _most_ sinful flavour of this world, Lass' his voice was barely above a husky whisper as she dropped her eyes from his and grasped the handle of her mug tightly.  
Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
She hated how he did this to her.  
The slightest touch set her alight.

'Hi Mom!' he rushed in the door, a cool breeze following him. The kid had perfect timing, she'd give him that.

'Hey Kid' she smiled, and scooted over to make space for him. Her knees touched Hooks and he grinned, but didn't comment.

'Hey Killian' Henry beamed 'I'm glad you're here! I wanted to ask if...' Henry paused and looked up at his mom 'If it's okay with you too mom, If I can go hang out on the Jolly Roger again soon'

'Any time you want Lad- I told you the sea was in his blood!' Hook looked genuinely chuffed, and Emma wondered if he hadn't been waiting here to see Henry all along- they had grown close after their time sailing the vast oceans of Neverland.

'That's fine with me Henry, but I will have to organize it with Hook later' she smiled at her son, and ruffled his hair. Ruby appeared and set a milkshake in front of Henry, flashing her a questioning look. Emma nodded, signalling she'd explain later. 'Why don't you tell us about your day at school'

Henry launched into a detailed explanation of his day, while under the table, Hook rubbed her leg with his own. Emma smiled, her finger still tingling. she would get him back for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Flowers, Emma was overwhelmed by them. Every day, a different, beautiful bunch of flowers arrived for her at the station, each one bearing no note, no clue as to who was sending them. Emma wondered briefly if it was Neal, then dismissed the idea immediately. He hadn't even called Henry since he'd left again.

She tried to think of anyone who would send her flowers- not David, or Snow. None of the dwarves, or Archie... her mind fell to Hook. He wasn't exactly the flowers and chocolates kind of guy- he was certainly the woo-you-straight-into-his-bed kind of guy. It wasn't Hook. She would have to go to the florist and ask- Sheriff to businessman.

It had been a week since Emma had spoken to Hook, though Ruby had told her he was at Granny's every-day, his charm having won over the older woman, and he sat in the same spot, eating breakfast and reading until he disappeared an hour later.

Henry was dying to hang out with him, but Charming and Snow had expressed their concerns, and out of respect for them- who looked after Henry in the morning and afternoon while Emma was working- she hadn't yet approached Hook to arrange a, for lack of a batter word, 'play-date'.

She had wondered what would happen when Regina got bored of the sleepy town, would there be curses and kidnappings and trouble once more? Emma doubted it- as it was, she got to see Henry every day, and he stayed with her every Friday night. She doubted that Regina would risk losing him- especially when she knew if she wanted more time all it would take was a simple talk to Emma.

All of these things rolled through Emma's mind as she lay awake early on the Saturday morning, having been unable to sleep for hours. She decided she would go visit Hook this morning, and organise a time to take Henry over. She hadn't forgotten the way he tormented her at Granny's and she wasn't about to let it slide, either. After a little longer, she rolled out of bed and dragged herself to the kitchen to make coffee. Saturday morning was the hardest on her- being alone in her house, without Henry, and David & Snow spending time together alone.

After showering and attending to her usual morning routine, Emma added a dash more eyeliner than usual- _one had to compete with the Captain, after all_, She smirked to herself in the mirror- and amped up her lipstick. She turned her head side to side, inspecting herself in the mirror. She scrubbed up alright, she supposed.

It was a pretty day, so she left her jacket at home, letting the sun fall on her exposed shoulders. It was a nice, warm feeling- something she had missed in the all too often gloomy town. Her boots tapped rhythmically as she got out of the car and walked slowly towards the end of the dock- to where the Jolly Roger was moored, imposing next to the smaller fishing vessels in the harbour.

She was confident walking up the gang plank now- she had at least gained a little more stability after their month at sea. She doubted she would ever get sea legs quite so sturdy as Hook. She looked about the deck, and there he was, in all black as usual, his back to her, intently focused on something.

'Good Morning Captain!' she called, and he jumped

Hook stood, embarrassed to be caught unaware 'Bloody hell Lass! Give a man some warning next time!' he cock his head at her, eyebrow raising 'To what do I owe the pleasure?' he eyed her with suspicion as she walked closer, her hips swaying in a manner that awoke the sleeping lion in his chest as she did so.

'I believe that you promised to have my son come to visit'

'Aye, the lad. Yes, bring him whenever he desires- It's not as though there is much for a pirate to _plunder_ in these waters' Hook looked deep into her eyes, hoping to find some recognition in hers.

She smiled, an easy, happy smile. Then she looked past him, to the pile of wood shaving on the deck, and the dozens of little figurines. 'What are those for?'

'Oh... Well actually they're for the lad' Hook looked lightly guilty 'He mentioned it was his birthday soon and, well you know that I am not well versed in what the young ones of this land play with... It's for a chess set. Are you familiar with the game?' He didn't want to meet her gaze, afraid he had overstepped the line with her child. Truth be told, he enjoyed the boy's friendship, and the way he trusted him, though the rest of the town remained suspicious.

'I know a little' she admitted, bending to pick up a little piece. She intentionally allowed him full view of her perky ass in the tight jeans.

She heard the faintest moan behind her, and she returned to standing position, having pulled her singlet down a little, putting her cleavage on full show. His eyes widened, and he could see him fighting the urge to say something 'They are wonderful, I can't believe you carved these yourself'

Hook cleared his throat 'Aye Lass- there is more to me than being a bloody pirate with a hook'

Emma was thinking fast, turning the piece in her hands in a bid to buy her some time. 'Hook why don't I take you around town, get you some civilian clothes, introduce you to some of my friends'

'And why would you want to do that love? Do you have a problem with my attire?' he plucked at his shirt, clearly miffed.

'I thought you might like to see what life is like as a man of this world. Besides' she came as close as she dared to him, and stroked his leather clad thigh 'Leather just isn't _decent_ in this land- you'll drive the townswomen crazy with _desire_' she whispered her final sentence, her lips close to the scruff covered skin of his neck. She wanted to kiss him, but that would mean surrendering, and _she_ was the one in control now. His eyes were closed when she peeked up at him. Good, she had succeeded.

'Just what do you think you're doing lass' his voice was strained, and he opened his eyes to look at her, burning with desire

She smiled, though she was on fire too, she was determined not to show him 'I don't know what you're talking about' she whispered innocently.

He slipped his hook through her belt loop and pulled her tightly against him, his hand slowly creeping from her shoulder to her hip 'I might be a gentleman, love, but you tease any man enough and he will turn into a pirate' he was so close she couldn't focus on his eyes, her gaze falling to his lips.

'Hook, you wouldn't be trying to take my honour, would you?' She whispered playfully

'There's no honour among thieves, darling' he smirked, that irritating smirk, though he conceded and stepped back from her.

The silence was heavy between them, Hook staring at her, his breathing heavy. Emma licked her lips, and returned the chess piece to the others. She wanted him to kiss her- she was not going to surrender.

'Well then love, these new clothes, where will we purchase them from?' Hook was trying so hard- it infuriated Emma that she couldn't play on his mind the way he did in hers.

'There is a department store down town' she nodded her head in the general direction.

'Lead on then Princess' He smiled, bowing slightly, and allowed her to walk before him, down the gangplank, leading him to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you for liking/reviewing/and favouriting this story! It means so much to me! **  
**I have my sentimental moments, but I'd like to think that though Killian is an arrogant, infuriating pirate (in emma's mind anyway) that he would be able to let the ego slip for a few moments... Please let me know what you think! any/all feedback is appreciated! x**

'Swan!' Hook called 'Swan! I need you!' she had taken his hook, so that while he was trying on clothes he wouldn't damage anything, though she knew he would struggle dressing. She jumped up from her seat just outside his dressing room and pushed the door open. She stared for a moment before she burst into laughter. 'Swan stop laughing at me and help me out of this blasted thing!'

She stopped, because he was so upset. Gently she pulled the shirt down, helping him guide his stump through the sleeve, slyly, briefly running her fingers down his side.

'There, you look wonderful' she smiled at him. 'And now we know your size, so you don't have to try on any more shirts... you do have to try these for size though' she waved a pair of jeans at him.

'Well, those I can manage' Hook huffed 'unless you'd like to help, of course, mi'lady' he inclined his head towards her.

_Two can play at that game!_ 'Step back then' Emma crouched and loosened the laces on his boots, nudging his knee when she wanted him to lift his leg, and putting his boots to the side. Standing again, she met his shocked eyes and smirked, about to tangle her fingers in the laces of his pants.

'Love, if I had of known all I had to do was ask, I would have months ago' Hook laughed, cocking his eyebrow at her 'But now that you're keen, I think I'll do it myself' he gave her a gentle push.

He tugged his pants down, and Emma fought the urge to look. Slowly he pulled up the jeans and turned to look himself in the mirror.

'I'd say you don't scrub up to badly, Pirate' Emma smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking at him in the mirror 'You don't scrub up too badly at all' she whispered. He met her eyes in the mirror, and spun, catching her in his arms and pulling her against him, holding her in his eyes.

'Swan, Please- I'm a gentleman, stop tormenting me' he nudged her face upwards 'I promise, I don't do this to make your life difficult- I like spending this time with you, don't force my hand earlier than I need to act' he pressed his lips softly, chastely against hers, a kiss that sent electricity shooting through her, despite its brevity.

Emma felt properly chastened, and she looked down, away from the look on his face 'I'm sorry' He tugged her face upwards, forcing her to meet his eyes again, urging her to explain 'You make me... feel something I haven't in a long time'

'Aye darling, as you do in me' he rested his forehead against hers 'Swan, stop fighting me. Pirate's oath, that I will not hurt you'

'I trust you' she smiled

'Good, now get out and let's get this god forsaken clothing purchase over!' he returned her smile, brighter, more genuine.

She left the dressing room, and darted around the store, picking out jeans, shirts, button downs, sweaters and underwear. She picked out a red scarf, and a few pairs of shoes and socks, and spots him sauntering towards her, smirk present.

She carries her- soon to be his- selections to the counter, and the cashier raises a questioning brow. 'For you Sheriff?'

'For Captain Jones- he is staying in our land longer than expected' Emma smiled brightly 'We don't want to alert the wandering public to our magical ways now do we?'

The cashier shook her head, while hook rummaged in his satchel 'Swan, do they accept doubloons in this land?'

Emma sighed, fished her wallet from her bag and handed over her credit card 'Not in stores they don't, Captain. Don't worry, I will organize for it to be exchanged into our currency and for a bank account for you on Monday'

A few moments later, they exited the store, threw the bags into the backseat and she drove them the short distance to her rented house. 'Are you not returning me to my ship?' he asked as she pulled to a stop.

'I will, I...' she faltered, 'I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry' she pulled away from the curb again, taking the shortest route back to the docks.

Loaded with their purchases, they returned to the ship, stowing the bags in his cabin before returning to the deck.

'Now, my love- where were we?' he pulled Emma close, and her breath caught in her mouth.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**You asked, and I delivered... a bit ;-) Review?**

* * *

Killian's lips were soft when he met hers; his tongue traced her bottom lip, enticing her to open up to him. She did, all too soon, she surrendered herself up to him, the feel of his hand, rubbing small circles on her back, the salty scent of his skin, the heady taste of his mouth. All drew her deeper into his arms, pressed so closely she couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

He nipped at her lip, and in response she tugged on his hair. The growl that escaped him sent shivers down her spine. He nudged her head back with his chin, kissing, licking, biting her neck and slowly along her shoulder. She moaned, and felt his lips curl into a smile as he pushed aside her singlet and bra straps, the softness of his lips outweighed the roughness of his stubble, and she moaned again, lost in feelings she hadn't had with a man for... years.

She could feel him growing against her thigh, and she tugged at his coat, trying to convince him to shed a layer. Reluctantly he released her and allowed the coat to fall from him. Emma busied herself untucking his shirt, and sliding her hands over his tight chest and stomach. Deftly, Hook lifted her singlet over her, and threw it to the side before taking her into his arms and slowly lowering her onto the deck. He obliged her struggling fingers by removing his own shirt, and lay himself between her legs, careful not to crush her with his weight and supporting himself on his left arm. His lips found the sweet spot on her neck, and she moaned again, her hips thrusting up to meet his.

'Shhhh, steady my love' Hook murmured '_patience_'

She moaned in frustration, running her fingers over his body with urgent need. Hook kissed her still covered breasts, and slowly allowed himself to explore the soft skin of her belly. His tongue darted out to make a damp path of his conquest, as Emma writhed in anticipation beneath him. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to her mouth, demanding his kiss, pulling him onto her to feel the warmth of his flesh against hers, the heat of his body.

The lion in Hook's chest roared with satisfaction, in anticipation of the moments ahead. Emma bucked her hips again, impatient, demanding Emma.

'Don't make me restrain you lass' he smiled into her kiss 'though that _would_ make it fun'

Emma was panting with need, desperate for more 'Please'

He kissed her, wrestling for her submission. Minutes passed, agonizingly slowly, and she was finally subdued.

'Patience Emma' he whispered, and gave her neck one last nip, before slowly getting to his feet.

She lay, paralysed, shirtless on his deck, staring at him in shock 'Don't you...' she started to whisper

'Don't I want you?' he finished, collecting her singlet and holding out his hook to help her to her feet 'Oh my darling, _yes_. I want you more than anything' he pulled her to her feet, pulled her close again 'But I suddenly believe in _delayed_ gratification' he whispered, his lips kissing her earlobe.

She snatched her singlet away, her breathing still ragged. How could he be so calm, when he caused her to come undone so easily? She felt bare, without her jacket, and she suddenly regretted leaving it at home.

'Besides lass, you have motherly duties to attend to' he smiled

'Shit!' Emma exclaimed, checking her watch. She cursed again, and stared at Hook for a long moment 'Come to dinner. My house, 7pm'

'I'd be delighted' Hook bowed slightly 'Shall I wear my new attire?'

'Yes. I'll see you then' she smiled, bringing her shaking under control.

Hook followed her to the gangplank and bid her farewell. Just before she stepped off his ship, he pulled her back tightly against him, and kissed her, deeply, passionately 'Don't forget about me in the meantime love' he whispered as he pulled away, unable to hide the longing in his eyes.

She smiled, and he watched her until her little yellow car was out of view.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma made it home a few minutes before Regina arrived with Henry, having only just set her bag and keys down. Henry pushed the door open and ran to hug her.

'Hey kid, have a fun night?'Emma smiled down at him, and then smiled at Regina, who hovered in the door. She was trying her hardest, so Emma released herself from the hug.

'It was awesome, we went and saw a movie, had ice-cream, popcorn, everything' Henry was excited, as he should be, Emma didn't let him have ice-cream that often.

'Would you like to stay for a drink Regina?' Emma offered

'Oh, no- thank-you Emma. I should be getting back' She declined automatically.

Emma nudged Henry towards her and he went to hug her, saying goodbye and thankyou sweetly. Regina kissed his head and turned to leave.

'Regina... before you go' Emma called, stepping quickly to the door 'How would you like an extra night with Henry?'

Regina's whole face split into a wide smile 'Really?'

'Yeah, I mean, I know you've been trying and I want you to know that I am fair' Emma smiled at her 'why don't you come pick him up tomorrow morning? And from next week he can stay with you until Sunday morning'

'Yes... I mean, Thankyou Emma!' Regina grinned and continued down the garden path. She waved before she drove away.

'Is that alright with you, kid?' Emma asked Henry, who nodded vigorously 'Good. Now, we've got people coming for dinner'

'Who?' Henry questioned

'Well, David and Snow for starters, and then... it's a surprise' Emma smiled, knowing it would make him happy when Killian arrived.

'Awww, mom, tell me!' Henry whined

'It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?' she teased 'Go put you bag in your room and then we can make some pie' she watched her son drag his feet from one end of the house to the other, the thud of his bag and two more as he kicked off his shoes. She smiled, these noises that reminded her of being family.

The two of them passed the afternoon in the kitchen, making pie dough from scratch, and building a towering lemon meringue pie. Emma let Henry lick the beaters, and continued organising dinner. She wanted to show off for Killian, but didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

* * *

Snow and David arrived at 6:30, carrying a bottle of wine, and looking joyously happy. Emma kissed her mother's cheek, and hugged her father. It was uncharacteristically affectionate for her, and her parents raised eyebrows at her.

'Are you okay Emma?' Snow asked gently, watching as Henry set the table, grinning at his grandparents 'Who else is coming?' she nodded at the additional table setting

'I'm fine, I've just missed you guys. And it's a surprise' Emma smiled, welcoming them in as Henry rushed to hug them.

'Gramps, you should see the pie we made!' Henry pulled him towards the kitchen

'You baked?' Snow grinned, incredulous

'If you raise your eyebrows any higher, they're going to disappear into your hair. Yes I baked, I felt like pie!' she frowned at her mother 'Leave it'

She finally settled her parents in, and they chatted about their week, and 15 minutes later another knock at the door. Snow, David and Henry turned expectantly to Emma, and she rolled her eyes at them and made her way to the door. She opened it with a grin. Standing there, behind a bunch of flowers, Killian wore black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt, and his usual disgraceful smirk.

'Hello Killian' Emma grinned, accepting the flowers from him, and the chaste peck on the cheek.

'Killian!' Henry beamed and dashed toward him, hugging him tightly 'I knew it would be you! Mom wouldn't tell me who the surprise visitor was, but I knew it would be you!' he beamed at the attention from the boy, and squeezed him once before releasing him.

'Hello Hook' Snow got up to greet him, polite and gentle as always, though David was much less enthusiastic, he still played nice. 'It's good to see you've learnt what to wear'

'You daughter was kind enough to take me shopping this morning- she felt I would blend in better' Hook smiled, glancing over at Emma as she flustered around the kitchen.

'I must say it's nice to see you wearing something other than black' Snow commented, it's high time you brightened up your wardrobe a bit'

'Aye mi'lady, that it is' Hook nodded, scanning Emma's new apartment 'Something smells delicious Swan, what is it?'

Emma looked embarrassed 'I just made pizza's... I didn't want to throw you in the deep end of our culinary choices straight away' she pulled two round trays from the oven, one after the other

Hook looked baffled at the flat, round things 'Errr, I don't mean to be rude, but what _is_ it?'

Emma looked at Henry, who happily launched into explaining the finer details of Pizza, its origins and why it was his favourite food. Snow made her way next to her daughter, whispering as she helped cut the pizzas 'Is there anything we should know?'

'Mom!' Emma chastised with a hiss, giving her a well-practiced 'stand down' stare.

'Okay, okay. I'm just asking- but if there is something, you know you can talk to us' Snow brushed Emma's long golden hair back from her face, smiled, and carried a platter full of pizza to the table- Emma followed her and sat down at the head of the table- Snow and David to her right, Henry and Hook to her left.

'Well don't stand on ceremony guys, dig in' She smiled and Henry reached for his first piece. Hook watched how Henry grabbed and ate with his hands, and followed suit. He wondered briefly if she had chosen food that would be easy for him to handle one-handed.

Thanks to Henry and Snow's animated conversations, dinner went smoothly, though David barely spoke, and Emma was too busy watching the way Killian interacted with Henry to take much notice to anything that went on. She served up big slices of lemon meringue pie, and explained what it was to Killian. He tried it gingerly- his face screwing up when he caught the first bite of the citrus, and smiling as he realized it was sweet.

'That's amazing Swan!' he praised her. 'And to think all these years I've let my cooks get away with boiled fruit!'

She glowed at his praise but deferred it slightly by adding 'Henry helped'

'Of course he did' he smiled affectionately at Henry 'Good job Lad'

Charming scowled, but didn't say anything as he got up to get himself a beer. He was about to close the fridge when his years of politeness took over 'do you want one Hook?'

'Thanks mate, no- beer never has agreed with me' he shot a dashing smile at David

'Just rum for the pirate then?' David continued as he returned to his seat, and Emma hoped he wasn't about to start asking awkward questions. Panicking she shot a look at Snow, who nodded and placed a gentle hand on his elbow.

'Aye, you see it keeps better than beer on a ship, for months on end- and it doubles as an antiseptic, while beer would just infect a wound' Killian was in his element, and he continued talking about his ship and why those who sailed did particular things. Henry was fascinated.

'Henry it's getting late, time to say goodnight and go to bed' Emma said as she looked at her watch and was startled to find that it was nearing 11.

Henry frowned, but got up anyway, said goodbye to Killian, kissed his grandparents goodnight and came to hug his mother. 'That was the best surprise' he whispered in her ear before he kissed her cheek.

'Goodnight!' he called as he disappeared down the hallway.

'He's a good lad' Killian said gently, and the expression on his face was so genuine Emma could melt.

Snow caught her eye, and she could almost read her mind. Emma just smiled at her as she announced that they were going home, quickly followed by Killian repeating the sentiment. David looked relieved that the pirate was leaving. A few minutes passed, and they were crowded at the door, pulling coats on and exchanging goodbyes.

Killian cast a look back towards the table and kitchen 'I'm sorry lass, where were my manners- I must help you clean this up!'

Emma followed his gaze 'It's fine Killian, It'll just take me a few minutes'

'Come on David' Snow tugged on his hand and grinned at Emma. What a sneaky mother! 'Bye Emma, thanks for dinner! Nice to see you again Killian'

'Good evening your majesties' Killian bowed his head to them 'I look forward to our next meeting'

Killian kicked the door closed with his heel once they were out of sight 'Honestly Emma, anyone would think you were _trying_ to get rid of me' She flung herself against him, her arms around his shoulders and fingers wrapped in his hair, kissing him urgently. He held her tightly, returning her kiss, before gently prying her away 'Now now, love- all in good time. Let's get this cleaned up first'


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is so short- I'm having some medical issues and so haven't had much time with my laptop. updates may be sporadic over the next few days, but rest assured, I've got a steamy chapter in the works for you ;-)**

* * *

Emma had the table cleared before Killian had finished investigating the device she called a 'Dishwasher' she showed him how you load the dirty plates into the racks, put powder in a little dispenser, and press a button.

'That's it?' Killian stared 'No boiling water? No scrubbing with ashes?'

She loved his enthusiasm at things that were not surprising to her, in this world. She sensed it would be a long time before things became mundane to the pirate. His eye were wide and blue, his modern blue shirt somehow adding to their depths.

'Killian?' she tried to focus on the oven tray she was wiping

'Lass?' he cocked his head in her direction

'I just... thinking...' she stammered, and she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't be with him if he wasn't going to promise her forever. She wanted to tell him she couldn't lose another person. She couldn't bear to be alone any more.

'Look at me' He lifted her chin with his hook, searching her eyes 'Don't worry love, I'm not going to leave you now'

'Was it you? Sending me flowers all week?' she asked, and his smile broadened

'I was trying to find the flowers that smell just like you' he whispered, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her scent 'It's so beautiful- but none of them compare to you'

Killian's lips trailed up and down her neck, sending shivers down her spine, her hair standing on end. She sighed, her arms wrapping around his waist. He was soft and gentle, a stark contrast to his hurried, almost frenzied kisses this morning. He was slow, tracing lines of kisses over her neck and face until her skin was tingling.

'Well Emma, love, should I bid you goodnight, or do you have other plans?' his lips finally met hers again, and she let out a barely audible moan. His lips curled up in a smile against hers. 'I'll take that as a plan. Lead the way love'

She pulled away from him, took his hand and led him to her bedroom. He closed the door gently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Smutty smut smut warning. I hope you enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Killian turned Emma to face him, and smiled gently at her. She looked so nervous, he almost wanted to laugh. She kicked off her shoes, and was instantly an inch shorter, Killian followed suit, leveling the difference. He kissed her softly, hand and hook cupping her face, before pulling her shirt up and over her head. He unbuttoned her jeans and let her step out of them, his eyes traveling her body, plotting his paths. She pulled his shirt from his shoulders, and attempted to undo his new jeans, but he pushed her gently backwards, and she fell unto her bed.

With swift movements he tore her bra and panties off with his hook, though Emma seemed too dazed to notice. She lay bare before him, self consciously twirling her blonde hair around her finger. 'You are so beautiful' he whispered, laying himself beside her and kissing her soft lips.

'Killian' she moaned, and wiggled

She was urging him to hurry, though he had no need to. He would take until dawn if he wanted to. He kissed his way down her body, swirling his tongue around her nipples, sucking and kissing his way between them and slowly down her belly.

Emma was growing impatient, pleasurable as it was. She tangled her fingers through his hair as he made his way slowly down her body. She gasped when his stubbly chin hit the soft tender skin of her pubic bone, tugging his hair slightly. He kissed the tops of her thighs, down to her knees, and slowly back up.  
She knew what was coming- she hoped- and had never wanted anything so much in her life. A single, gentle kiss on her slit was all the warning she received before he slid his tongue and a finger inside. She groaned, her fingers playing with his hair as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive little bud. She would come close to exploding, her back arching and her knees trembling, and then he would change tact, change direction and rhythm, and Emma would lose all momentum. Again and again he built her up, only to tear her down again, tormenting her with this terrible pleasure.

'Enough' she whispered huskily, though he ignored her. 'Killian, please' she pleaded.

She could always tell when he smiled, and he was grinning now, his tongue flickering and tormenting her. Her back arched again, and he surrendered to her request- he kept up his delicious rhythm, and felt her body quake as she exploded, right there beneath him. She was gasping still as he pulled his jeans off, and settled himself on top of her. Panting, she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately.  
Using all her strength, she rolled them over, and straddled him, aching for him, but first, she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had her. Running her fingers down his chest she finally reached his cock, and encircled it with her fingers, moving slowly up and down. Killian groaned, his eyes blazing. Emma lowered herself down the bed, and mimicked his movements with her- a single long tongue stroke up her shaft before opening her mouth and taking him in whole.  
He gasped, and now it was his turn to tangle his hand in her hair. Slowly at first she moved her lips and tongue, her fingers tracing lines over his abdomen, with each movement eliciting an enthusiastic noise from Killian.  
Eventually, when his body was beginning to tense, and Emma was lost in her work, he pulled her back towards him 'Enough Emma' he sighed 'Or I won't last as long as I intended with you' he smiled before he kissed her, feeling the heat of her pussy just above the head of his cock. He lifted his hips a little, just enough for her to feel him.  
Emma just smiled, and he wished he could show her how sexy she looked right now. She lowered herself onto him, letting him feel just the head inside her, tormenting him. she repeated this as she kissed him, until he grabbed her hips, and slowly lowered her onto him.

'Oh god' Emma moaned, her eyes tightly shut  
Killian could not believe how tightly she closed around him, he could feel her pulse throbbing around him. 'Emma' he groaned, guiding her hips up and down, slowly, tortuously slowly. He wanted to flip her on her back and thrust into her, pound into her, make her feel everything he felt, but he held himself back. He wanted to make love to her, wanted her to be happy with him. This was no fling with a bar wench, this was what he wanted forever.  
Emma took over, her movements long and slow and deliberate. She would take her time with him, make him want her forever. She held his hand over his head, denying him the privilege of touch, and increased her speed on him. He cried out her name, and his hips slammed upwards into her. She grinned, and changed her speed again, teasing him.  
Killian couldn't control himself any more.  
She was restricting his access, and he wanted all of her. He turned them over, and grinned at her, lifting her legs to his shoulders. It didn't take long, and he was feeling her ready to explode around him, his every thrust met by a growing noise of pleasure. She gripped his hand and hook where they held her hips, and bit her lip and she fell over the edge of the precipice. The look on her face and the feeling of her shuddering around him was enough for Killian to finally let go, and he moaned her name as he thrust into her at the end. He fell forward onto her; catching himself and nuzzling into her neck, panting.  
'Killian' she said after a long while, her breathing steady. He rolled onto his side and she followed suit, staring into each others eyes.  
'Yes love?' he stroked her face.  
She didn't speak, just drew herself closer and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in the scent of his slightly sweaty skin. They fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank-you for being so patient! I will try to get a chapter a day up from now on ;-) **

**aj x**

* * *

Emma awoke suddenly as the first rays of light poured into her room, and the first thing she was aware of was the overwhelming warmth and weight of Killian's arms and legs entwined around her. She smiled and kissed his forehead, watching him twitch in his dreams. She checked her bedside clock and pried herself away from him, feeling the chill of morning air against her hot skin as they separated. He looked so peaceful, so young as he lay in her bed, untroubled by the world.  
She crept to the shower, closing her eyes in the steam and reliving the night. Henry would wake up soon, and though she sensed he wouldn't be so bothered by finding out that Captain Hook and his mom were dating, he wouldn't be able to help himself when it came to the rest of the town- Emma didn't need Regina barging in to tell her how much of a bad influence he would be on Henry.

She finished quickly, dressed and packed Henry's school bag for the next day. Regina would pack him lunch. She crept back to her room and found Killian dressing- he looked guilty and she smiled. 'I have a shirt you can wear, go have a shower, and we'll tell Henry you came over for breakfast' she dug through her dresser and found a shirt left behind by one of her one night stands.

'Thanks Lass' he engulfed her in his arms and kissed her, leaving her with no question of his feelings. He tiptoed to the shower and met her in the kitchen when he finished, minutes later. He smelled of her Lilly soap, but also unquestionably of the sea. Emma mixed pancake batter and poured coffee for them both.

'You know what coffee is now, right?' she asked before she set the mug on the table in front of him. He nodded, and raised it to his lips- he was quiet this morning, and Emma wondered why- she had never seen him so quiet. 'I'm going to wake Henry'

Up the hall, Henry was fast asleep, candle burning on his bedside table, his cheeks pale from sleep. She shook him slightly 'Henry, wake up! I'm making pancakes before Regina comes to pick you up'

He grumbled, but eventually opened his eyes, knuckling the sleep from them, and looking very much like a very little boy. Sometimes she forgot how much he had already experienced in 11 years.

'Killian is here too' she mentioned, and ruffled his hair 'So go have a shower and come out for breakfast'

'Why is he here?' Henry asked, his voice heavy with sleep

'He doesn't know many people, so I invited him for breakfast' she wasn't really lying, but then, she thought, Henry wasn't the best at picking up on her untruths. He seemed to accept this, and she left him to get himself ready.

Emma was turning out pancakes onto a warm plate when Henry joined them, Killian had collected the condiments she explained went with the mystery pastry she explained as pancakes and was waiting at the table. The two of them talked quietly, barely talking at all, until Emma sat down with them.

'These pancakes' Hook took one with his fork 'They smell delicious'

Henry gave him an enthusiastic response, as he poured syrup over his stack of pancakes with a grin- Emma didn't bother to tell him it was too much syrup, she just ate quietly, waiting for Killian to meet her gaze. When he finally did, he winked and smiled, only slightly, in response. Emma didn't know what was wrong, but she would find out.

They had just finished breakfast, when the sound of Regina's knock echoed off the door. Henry grabbed his bags as Emma greeted her, both of them being as polite as possible for Henry's sake. Regina spotted Hook- who was packing dishes into the dishwasher- greeted him, and asked no further questions- perhaps not willing to anger Emma in case she took back the extra day she had offered.

'Bye Henry' Emma kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly 'Come to the station straight after school tomorrow'

'I will' he nodded and looked at Hook 'Bye Killian!'

'Goodbye Lad!' he waved with his good hand, and then they were gone. Emma closed the door with a sigh, and leaned against it heavily. Now to deal with Killian.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma watched Killian as he cleaned up the kitchen. He looked so normal, so natural in this environment.

'Killian?' she rested her hand in the crook of his elbow, and drew his attention to her 'What's wrong?

His eyes were troubled for a moment, and he hesitated, before what was bothering him spilled out 'Are you ashamed? of me?'

'What?' Emma actually laughed, his worry so silly 'Killian of course not, why would you even think that?'

'You didn't tell the boy' he was sulking! Emma tried to look serious, but found it hard when faced with his terrible pout. She kissed him, pushing him gently against the bench, and sliding her hands under his shirt, the softness of his skin still surprising to her.

'I have been ravished and claimed by the most feared pirate of the realm, the dashing and devilish Captain Hook- am I ashamed? no- I would shout from the rooftops if I could' she kissed him softly again 'am I keeping it from Henry? yes- Killian, I am- I want to give him time to adjust first. we're barely home from Neverland'

Killian grinned again, brightening at her speech. 'Ravished?' his eyebrow arched

'Aye' she mimicked him, pressing her hips against his, surprised at the deep longing for his body rising again.

'Well, I can hardly argue with that claim' he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the couch, falling backwards into the squishy cushions. She settled into his lap, knowing for the first time in months, what true happiness was. Emma felt like a teenager again, lying on the couch with Killian and making out. He was hard and she was hot, but neither of them acknowledged the fact- happy to be in each others arms and sharing kisses that neither thought would be.

* * *

Hook stared down at the beauty who was asleep on top of him, her golden hair, the long lashes that rested so delicately on her cheeks, the rose red color of her lips. She had fallen asleep bare minutes ago, lulled by the steady beating of his heart, and the low murmuring of the characters in the midday movie on TV. Killian had been watching with interest, the strange box that housed little people who put on plays for the watchers enjoyment. So many strange things in this world that he would have to adjust to.

* * *

'All I'm saying is' Snow was beginning to show her frustration 'That Emma is a grown woman, and if she wants to get involved with Hook, she can'

'Over my dead body' Charming mumbled, frowning at his wife. They were still lying in bed, the conversation winding over all the things they hadn't been able to properly discuss since coming home from never-land.

'Charming, listen, for goodness sake. Think of all the _good_ he has done- he came back for us, to help us save Henry, he watched over all of us, and especially Emma- he rescued her from plenty of tight spots in Neverland. Yes, he may have committed some crimes, but he has changed- he wants to do good, and be good, for Emma. If you can't see that...' she let her sentence fall off, as Charming continued to scowl at her.

'He's a pirate, and Emma is a princess, whether she likes it or not- she deserves to be with someone of her station'

'She deserves to be with someone who _loves_ her' Snow countered 'Darling, don't fight this, it will only make it harder later on'

Charming sighed and got out of bed, his fatherly instincts were alight with indignation at the thought of his daughter setting up with a worthless pirate. But Snow did have a point, and he didn't want to fight with his wife, he didn't want to lose Emma because he disapproved of her choice of partners. For a moment he wondered if Time Travel were possible.

* * *

Emma woke when the credits rolled, and turned her head to see hook, staring in fascination at the TV. She smiled, loving the expression of childlike wonder, and questioned just how long it would take before the interest wore off.

'Why don't we go get a coffee' she murmured, sleepily angling her head upwards to kiss him.

'Can you not make coffee here?' he asked when he finally broke away from her kiss 'I was hoping that I may be able to' he cleared his throat coyly '_conquer_ you again'

'Always the gentleman' Emma grinned and stood up, extending her hand to pull him to his feet 'I had other plans for you, captain'


	10. Chapter 10

'Henry' Regina called, motioning for him to come to her. The park was nearly empty, and it was starting to get dark. She didn't want to waste her precious time with her son. Henry kicked up some dirt, but grudgingly came to her anyway.

'Can we get pizza for dinner?' He asked when he got closer and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leading him towards her car.

'Why don't we go to Granny's and you can have whatever you like there?' she offered. He had pizza with her on Friday night, and she'd be damned if she would let his good eating habits slide. 'Henry can I ask a question?'

'Ummm, sure' he looked up at her curiously

'Why was Captain Hook at Emma's house this morning?' Regina couldn't word it any more delicately and besides- she was dying to know.

'Emma said that she invited him for breakfast because he didn't know many people, and she was going to show him around town. And he promised to teach me more about his ship, so I think Emma wanted to make sure he wasn't going to just leave, like Neal did' Henry explained what little he thought he understood of the now complex relationship between Emma and Killian.

She nodded, and they got into the car, silent on the way to the diner.

* * *

Emma stripped Killian naked, and pushed him back onto the bed, he was grinning, curious and compliant. She pulled a set of handcuffs from her drawer and winked at him. He fought her a little, but she managed to attach him to the iron bedhead. He tugged experimentally and the cuff tightened around his wrist 'I always knew you'd find a way to shackle me again' he licked his lips. Emma looped a scarf through one of the leather straps holding his hook to his arm, and tied it securely to another rung of the bed.

'Now you're mine' she leaned to his ear and whispered, nipping at his earlobe

Hook stayed silent, watching her with great interest. Slowly, seductively, she stripped naked above him, her positioning allowing him a full view of her body in golden afternoon sunlight. He moved to caress her thigh, before he remembered the restraint. He groaned.

'Be a good Pirate, don't struggle' she smiled, lowering to her knees and straddling him with a grin. She moved her fingers lightly over his body, watching goosebumps rise in the most sensitive places. He shuddered when she ran her fingers down the curve of his arm and she grinned, knowing she had found a ticklish spot.  
She stored the knowledge away for later use.  
She used her lips now, leaving a trail of skin warmed from her hot breath. She ran her tongue around his dark nipples, kissing her way between them and over the coarse dark hair on his chest. She followed the trail of curly hair down his body, intoxicated by the smell of his skin, before his hard cock bumped into her chin. A groan from Killian.  
She held his eyes as she wrapped her lips around him, her tongue traveling around his circumference. Slowly she moved up and down his length, encouraged onwards by Killian's heated, almost desperate, moans. When he thrust his hips upward, she slapped his thigh, and a sharp gasp punctuated the space between groans. Emma continued to tease him, until she caved to his ragged pleas, tightening her lips around him and increasing her pace.

Killian was lost, drunk on the feeling of Emma around him, tormenting him. He shook the handcuffs again, frustrated that he could not touch her, not to stroke her face, not to feel her hair running through his fingers. He gasped in surprise when she slapped him, a power play- she was in control. He smiled- this woman would make an amazing pirate. She began stroking his balls and his eye rolled back into his head with a high pitched exhalation of air. Emma could feel his body tensing beneath her as she fondled his balls. 'Gods, Emma, no' he gasped 'I want to...'  
Emma grinned as he exploded, his body quaking beneath her. She slowed her pace, swallowing his seed and bringing him back down to earth slowly. He was twitching with every flick of her tongue, until he finally pleaded 'No more Emma, let me touch you'

She slid up the bed, her body curving into his side, and leaned to kiss him. He tried to show her his passion and his appreciation in the kiss, but she pulled away too soon. With a click, she released his hand from the cuffs, and tugged to knot undone from his hook. His arms wrapped around her instantly.

'You torture me love' he whispered 'Being unable to touch you, while you can touch me all you like, is nothing but pure torture'

Emma smiled, the heat in her body rising with each of his heated breaths that skimmed over her bare skin. He moved to caress between her legs, and she gently pushed his hand away 'I suddenly believe in delayed gratification' she murmured, her lips tingling as they grazed the stubble on his cheek.

'You deny me the right to please you?' he asked, eyebrow arching, and she smiled, bringing his lips to hers. 'Emma' he groaned 'Emma please' this woman was insatiable, and she wanted him. It was more than Killian had dared to dream of, all those nights he had watched her aboard his ship.

'I could never deny you anything' and then she straddled him again, and he felt his little captain rousing once more, second by second pressing tighter into her warmth 'And it seems you could not deny me either'

Killian grinned, with his arms free, he gripped her hips and lifted her slightly, adjusting himself beneath her, before he both pulled her onto him and thrust upwards. She held his gaze, though her eyes widened and she moaned his name.

'Emma, beautiful Emma' he guided her hips, thrusting himself deeper into her with each downward swing. She closed her eyes, curled her fingers through his chest hair, and moaned with each movement. 'Do you like it when this pirate takes you?'

She nodded, eyes glazed when she finally looked at him 'Don't stop' but he had to- she was so deliciously tight and hot around him that he would lose control far too soon. Still buried inside her, he reached down and stroked her little bud, rubbing circles with his thumb. She threw her head back and moaned, her breathing fast and short, a torrent of words escaping with every breath 'Oh god. oh. please. yes, yes, yes. ohhhh. Killian. Killian don't stop' She was so tightly strung that it was bare minutes before she clamped her knees to his sides, and she let out a high-pitched wail, as she came around him, her fists tightly clenched in his chest hair.  
The sensations were driving Killian crazy, and he thrust into her as her orgasm began to fade, his finger still circling. He didn't hold back, and he slammed his hips upwards, desperate to feel her release again, desperate to feel his own. She braced herself on his chest, eyes still tightly closed, and moved in rhythm with his own frantic jerks.  
'Come, love, come again for me' he whispered, the soft-spoken sentence all but lost in the sounds of their ecstasy. Tears rolled down Emma's face as she clenched tightly around him again, and with one more thrust, Killian came deep inside her once more. 'Gods above' he sighed, releasing his tight hold on Emma's hip. She would have bruises- he had not been gentle. He brushed tears from her cheek as she sat on him still. 'I'm sorry love, have I hurt you?' he was concerned, she still hadn't looked at him.  
'No, of course not' Emma whispered, falling to her side and curling into him once more. She rested her head on his chest. Her heartbeat slowing to its usual pace.  
'Then why the tears?' he asked'Because I'm happy' she finally met his eyes 'Don't worry Killian'  
He kissed her, holding her tightly to him. He was happy too. Happier than he'd felt in the last 300 years. With the desire for revenge slowly slipping through his fingers, he was allowing himself to feel things he had hidden away for so many years. He loved his little Swan, his darling lass. He wondered how much it would take to convince her.


	11. Chapter 11

'Are you going to stay?' Emma asked as she dried her hair, watching Killian as he washed himself in the shower

He stared at her 'Are you really worried I would leave you?' she remained silent, waiting for his answer 'I promise you lass, I won't leave now, not of my own free will' he finally elicited a smile from her, and shut off the water. She held out a towel- soft and luxurious compared to the threadbare rags he had on his ship. The small conveniences and luxuries this world held, amazed him.

'Are you hungry?' she hadn't taken her eyes off him since he stepped out of the water.

He leaned over and kissed her 'For you? always' he smirked, tousling his hair with the towel before hanging it up.

Emma smirked 'You should probably go get some fresh clothes'

'Am I not sleeping on my ship this evening?' he queried, cocking his head

'Do you want to?'

'300 years... I guess it's time to get my land legs'

'300 years' she murmured 'Killian, you have to stop saying that! I feel so... young'

'Aye lass, you are indeed young' he pulled her close, her hair warm from the _blow-dryer_- a contraption that created warm air. 'I suppose we can disregard the 300 years as two or three, as that place holds no measurable method of time passing. I believe that puts me in my 30's'

'That sounds much better' she wrinkled her nose at him, before leaving the bathroom.

'What is it that people in this land call their partner, if not yet Husband and Wife?' he called as she pulled a sweater over her head

'They call them boyfriends, or girlfriends' Emma yelled back 'Why?'

'I wanted to know what I should call you' he said gently, from where he now stood at the door. 'I can't very well go about with people thinking I have possessed you without claiming you'

Emma blushed, heat burning her cheeks, and she struggled to find the words that suited his '_old fashioned_' phrases 'Am I 'spoken for' then?'

'If you have to ask lass' he shook his head, though he smiled at her 'Aye, you are spoken for'

'How about you retrieve some of those clothes we bought, and then you can stay here' she was unreasonably nervous to be asking such a simple question

He thought of giving up his ship, his home, forever, to live with his swan, and her son. To surrender his life upon the sea, the only life he had known, for a woman. To be part of something, a family. 'Aye darling, that we should do' he held his hand out towards her, pulling her gently down the hall.

Hand in hand they left Emma's little house, and climbed into her little yellow bug. She was unable to wipe the smile from her face, as his hook rested on her thigh- the sentiment of the gesture somehow meaning more than if he had a hand to touch her with. Together the collected a few days worth of clothes, his toiletries and a few essential items he insisted on. He packed it in the backseat, and she drove them home.  
It felt final, and right, when she cleared out a space in the cupboard for Killian's things. They cooked dinner together, Emma explaining what spices and flavors she was using on the chicken, and laughed at him when he squished a piece of cooked pasta between his fingers, screwing up his face at the consistency. All she had to do now was ease him into Henry and her parents lives, and the family would be complete.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Short, I know, but I've had a very busy day- my best friend gave birth to twins today! This weekend will be extra hectic for me, so the next chapter probably wont be up until Monday- I appreciate the love & comments so much! Thank-you for sticking with me! **  
Aj.


	12. Chapter 12

Young Killian Jones waited on the docks for his father, who was collecting the rent from the shopkeepers that lined the busy junction between land and sea. He had always loved the smell of the salt, the fish, and the solid old timber. He heard the slapping of the waves against timber and brick- until he heard something different, a twangy, rhythmic melody, floating to his ears on the breeze.  
Unable to help himself, he followed the sound of the music, weaving between ships moorings until he came to stand before a single man with an over large violin, one he held in front of him instead of under his chin.  
His hair was roughly and closely shaven to his skull, and his clothes were such threadbare rags, Killian could see the puckered pink scars the covered his thin but tough body. The old man continued to play, holding his grey eyed gaze upon the young boy before him. When the old man opened his mouth to sing he revealed yellowed, decaying teeth. His voice was, however light, mellow and enticing. Killian was transfixed.

_I am not a pirate, but I long to be,_  
_Sailing by the stars across the se-ven seas;_  
_Living with no earthly cares, my mates and me,_  
_The envy of all worldly men who are not free._

His voice carried the promise of all the treasures the life could hold, as he stared at the boy and told his tale, fingers strumming.

_A song to sing for beggars, a song to sing for saints;_  
_A song to sing for wealthy men, all wrapped and bound in chains!_  
_Our treasure's not in gold, or in our pie-ty:_  
_Our wealth is in an answered call, the longing of the sea!_

The wind kicked up, and salty sea spray coated Killian's blue velvet jacket, but he was unable to move, entranced by the visions of sailing the deep blue ocean, an equal, no longer lording control over men and women, no longer feared and despised as his family was.

_Stormy oceans carry us to lands we've never known,_  
_To mysteries and buried secrets from the tales of old._  
_So hoist the sail and raise the flag, we do not stop for night;_  
_We'll ride the wild winds and waves un-til the morning's light!_

Mystery, intrigue and buried secrets! What a life this man was offering with his song. Above, on the ships deck, men were leaning on the rails to listen, fascinated by the music, Killian supposed.

In_ smuggler's caves and tavern halls, we live by no man's rules._  
_We fly the colors of the living, free and proud and true!_  
_We set out on the ocean blue to escape tyran-ny;_  
_We'll keep our merry hearts alive so long we roam the sea._

An escape from tyranny, the tyranny of being bound to lordship, bound to king and country. How Killian wanted the escape, to live with no rules, to sail the seas, to live with this endless dream that was being painted in song before him.

A_ man once walked along the shore, and called he out to me,_  
_"I see you are a fisherman, a lover of the sea._  
_I know this world's a wretched place, but if you'll follow me_  
_I'll take all of your burdens... and pirates we shall be!"_

_Yo-ho, yo-ho!_

A heavy hand clamped down upon his shoulder, and the boy jumped, staring up at his fathers now drunken face. 'Come on home Lad, our business here is done'

'Lad, come aboard the ship' a grizzled sailor called 'We can show you the wonders of the seven seas if you but sailed with us' he beckoned

His fathers grip upon his shoulder tightened, and he hissed from the corner of his mouth 'You must never listen to these urchins, my boy, a pirates life i not one of freedom and joy as they paint it' gently, he steered him back toward dry land, nonchalantly flipped a golden coin to the player who had occupied his son.

'One day, lad, you'll be a pirate' the old men called, pocketing the coin 'Mark my words'

* * *

Killian awoke with a start, the taste of sea air strong in his mouth, but when he sat in bed, he realized that he was not in his childhood bed, nor his cabin upon his ship, but in the house of his Swan. Her warm figure was curled beside him, stirring slightly with his jolting movements, but rolling over without waking.  
The tune echoed through his mind as though it were yesterday, and it remained though he tried to shake it. The vision of the old man swam in his mind- 'You'll be a pirate'.  
He shuddered, lay down and hugged Emma to him, though sleep would not return. His sense of foreboding was growing, and though he hoped, he knew he was never wrong about these instincts...

* * *

_I had a little free time, so I hope this satisfied a little bit of craving- I'm not usually one for song-fics, however, I couldn't pass up the chance- this song made me think of Killian as a boy- pre pirate, and the lyrics are so very good at painting a picture of the pirating life :-)_

_Zerousy, your instincts are un-parralled ;-)_

I can't take credit for the song or lyrics- The Pirate Shanty by Worldwide Adventurers  
(lead singer is pretty hot too ;-) though nothing on our Hook!)

as always, reviews are much loved xx


	13. Chapter 13

**So many apologies for the delay (and the shortness)- new job, etc has life cray-zee! forgive me, and to those in the US of A, enjoy your 4th of July Holiday! Aj. x**

* * *

Killian was the first to rise the next morning, and he fumbled his way around the kitchen, making Emma a coffee. He knew from experience that she wasn't a morning person, but the dark liquid seemed to make her happier. He sat the mug on her bedside table, and brushed hair from her face, whispering her name gently. She groaned, but opened her eyes and smiled at him.

'Hello' she stroked the whiskers on his cheek.

'Hello yourself lass' he leaned over and kissed her 'I made you coffee' Emma raised an eyebrow at him as she pushed herself upright, before grabbing the mug and giving it a dubious sniff 'I think I made it right'

She took a sip, pulled a face and laughed at him 'You did good'

* * *

Killian went with Emma to the station, before saying his goodbyes to let her work. He wandered the town before returning to his ship and continuing his work carving a chess set for Henry's approaching birthday.  
Today was hard- unaccompanied, unrestrained, Hook was allowed to think of anything, and in this case, his mind settled on his vengeance and the fact that Rumple was still alive and squirming in this world.  
He alternated between chastising himself for even thinking of it- when Emma was trying so hard for him, and the deep, burning desire to rip the man apart.  
He carved and cursed, formulated plans and carved.  
Slowly the sun passed overhead, marking the slow passage of time. For reasons unknown, time passed slower here for Killian, than in the land where no fluid time passed. He waited for Emma, who had agreed to bring Henry to visit after school, and cleared away the now finished chess set to his store cupboard.

'Hey' he heard Emma's gentle tone float from the gangplank, her light footsteps, Henry's heavy thumps. Killian looked up and grinned, all thoughts of the crocodile instantly banished from his mind in view of Emma's smile. Henry ran over, beaming and waving a book.

Hours passed as the three of them played away the afternoon, the sun hurrying towards the horizon with indecent speed. Henry eventually grew weary of sword fighting, and returned his borrowed weapon to the ships weapon store. Killian settled himself onto a bench next to Emma as they waited for him to return, his hand rubbing small circles over the tight skin of her back.  
'I have to tell him' Emma said quietly

'Tell him what?'

'That his mother is dating Captain Hook' she waved the story book at him, the Disney story book of Peter Pan. Pesky Peter, Hook scowled at his supposed likeness on the cover.

'The lad knows it, love, he's not ignorant'

'Who's not ignorant?' Henry asked

Emma jumped at his voice, and smiled sheepishly at him 'Henry, I need to tell you something'

'Is it about you and Killian? Because if it is, it's okay' Henry smiled at them both, wise beyond his years.

'I told you the boy wouldn't object' Killian nudged her

Henry pulled her to her feet 'Besides, it's not as if Neal wants to teach me to sword fight' his eyes momentarily betrayed his sadness, before he grinned at Killian once more.

'I'm not leaving town any time soon lad' he nodded, strolling towards the gangplank and gesturing for them to follow him 'It's getting late- if we're to get to Granny's before it's too busy, we best leave now'


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks passed by, rushing toward one milestone or another. Killian had become a more accepted part of their community- due mostly to his relationship with the sheriff.

Henry's birthday loomed, and Emma struggled to find an appropriate activity for his party. She eventually caved in to his and Killian's pleas to hold the party of the Jolly Roger, agreeing that it would make for a much for interesting party than in her backyard. When the day came, and the ship was covered in streamers and balloons from bow to keel, Killian greeted people aboard graciously, handing each child their required plastic sword for their later sword fighting competition.

Snow stood with David, rubbing her belly where her next child grew secretly.  
She watched as Emma and Hook stood side by side, welcoming people to Henry's party, the way Hook seemed to lean into her, mimicking even when she shifted her weight slightly brought a smile to her face. Emma was too tough and fiery for her to tell her mother how she really felt, but Snow could see she loved the pirate, and knew that even David would warm to him eventually.  
He really was quite charming, once he dropped the overly sexual comments.

Killian wore his prosthetic hand, but he felt shy with it, and wrapped his arm around Emma's waist, hiding his hand on the small of her back. She smiled each time he stroked her slightly, leaning closer into his body. When the final child arrived, accompanied by his parents, Emma took charge, leaving Killian with a gently touch to his chest.

'Okay, who's ready to play some games?' she called, walking towards the table of food where the kids were busy stuffing their faces with sweets. From the corner of her eye she saw Regina board and speak briefly to Killian before standing alone on the side. Henry grinned and waved at her. Emma led them through the games she had organized, before she invited David and Killian to give a sword-fighting lesson.

After a few hours, present, cake, and many 'dead' sword fighters, the party ended, and parents filed their exhausted offspring off the ship, now slightly more trusting of Killian. It was a slightly less awkward dinner when they finally sat down in the galley, Killian having proven to be an excellent cook. Regina, surprisingly, had not made an issue of the Saviors relationship with the Pirate.

Snow vomited before dinner was over, brushing aside the family's worry with a comment about a stomach bug going around. David knowingly decided it was home time and helped her back onto dry land, after quick farewells to his daughter and grandson.

* * *

Emma watched as Killian and Henry battled in another game of Chess- his present had gone down very well, quite possibly Henry's favorite. Emma yawned, and stood up, heading to stretch her legs on deck. She touched Killian's hand reassuringly and winked at Henry 'You've almost got him kid, keep going'

She wandered around deck, picking up stray napkins, dropped party poppers and streamers- the gulls had already taken care of the food. the town was ablaze, pretty from there she stood, until she turned and stared out to see. She couldn't shake the longing of moving again- setting off into the unknown and stretching out her roots again. she wanted to go somewhere new and fresh, and explore, but now more than ever she was expected to care for and be with her family.

'I knew it wouldn't take you long' heavy footsteps announced the arrival of a familiar voice. 'Was I gone 5 hours before you shacked up with the pirate, or did you wait a week out of respect to our son?' Neal's face was pink, his breathing heavy.

Emma stared, and her hands trembled. 'You left. Without word, or explanation, you left. Again' she said quietly 'I suppose you got the invite?'

'For Henry's Birthday, yes. How did that go? Were all the parents happy to leave their children with a murderous pirate?' he spat, and Emma caught a waft of the alcohol on his breath.

'You missed your son's birthday, you haven't called, emailed, or written since you left. You could at least have the decency to show up sober' Emma took a step toward him, enraged. How dare he show up unannounced. How dare he assume she just threw herself at another man. How dare he neglect the son he promised to care for! 'Henry cares so much for you, the father he's lost once- the father who died. And then you just abandon us a second time! You deserve nothing, you will get nothing from either of us'

'Emma please' Neal reached out towards her, as his tone approached pleading 'Let me see him'

'I think that's just about enough' Killian growled from behind him, just as the silvery blade of his sword pressed against his neck 'Henry does not need to see you while you're drunk, lad. I suggest you leave my ship quietly, or suffer the consequences'

Neal raised his hands in surrender, backing in the direction the steel was pressing him towards.

'Come to see me tomorrow, around noon. Sober' Emma said gently, watching as Hook edged the father of her son off the ship.

Killian was fuming as he watched Neal stumble down the gangplank and back towards the street. That man, that son of a crocodile, who spawned Emma's child. No, he mustn't think like that. He adored Henry, who was nothing like the cowardly crocodile, nothing like his father. Still shaking with rage, he pulled his swan into his grip, holding her tightly. He could tell she was trying to find the words to speak, and silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

Below deck, Henry had fallen asleep and Killian had tucked him gently into a bunk. His peaceful sleeping face reflected none of his fathers features, except the hint of a dimple in his chin.

Wearily, Emma made her way to Killian's cabin, and she flopped down, fully dressed, onto his bed. Gently, Killian removed her boots, and the rest of her clothes, pulling the covers over her before stripping down himself. She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest, allowing his still shaking arms to envelope her.

'I love you' she whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Killian lay beneath her, paralyzed by her words.


	15. Chapter 15

_Apologies in advance, I had a few tears writing, so I hope that it's not as hard on you!_

* * *

Killian wasn't in bed when Emma awoke, nor was he anywhere else on the ship, as she searched frantically before waking Henry.

'C'mon kid, lets go home' she shook him gently, ruffling his hair as he stood.

'Where's Killian?' he asked sleepily

'I don't know. Probably gone for a walk or something' Emma tried to remain calm, but she couldn't fight the growing sense of foreboding in her belly. As they walked back to her yellow bug, she called Snow to come and watch Henry, planning to search the town until she found Killian. She had told him she loved him before she fell asleep, maybe she had scared him off. She hoped that was all it was.

Time flew as she took Henry home, greeted her mother, and began scouring the streets.

* * *

'Hello, Crocodile, you're home!' Killian called, sitting casually on a couch in Mr Gold's comfortable home. Gold stared at him, and his expression changed from one of incredulity, to fear, until finally he reached anger.

'You dare to enter my home, unwelcome?' his lip curled in a vicious sneer as he leant heavily on his cane.

'You dared enter my ship in the same circumstances, all those many years ago. Or have you forgotten her? Your Milah?' Hook did not move from his seat.

'You should not taunt your host, dearie, it would not bode well'

They stood, staring at one another, silent.

'I doubt, Captain, that you entered my home to seek comfort in my couches. Please, enlighten me to your quest'

'I wish to settle our differences' Hook swallowed to keep his voice from trembling.

* * *

At lunch time, Emma, frustrated from missing Killian, met Neal, who held his head in his hands when she entered Granny's. She sat opposite him, and when he finally lifted his eyes to hers they poured heartfelt remorse.

'Emma, I'm so sorry' he stammered 'Those horrible thing I said... I didn't mean it'

'A drunken mind speaks a sober heart, or so they say' she rebutted.

'No, Emma, come on. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to see my boy' Neal pleaded 'I went to New York because I was confused. suddenly my first love appears back in my life, tells me I have a son, then my fiance tries to kill me! It hasn't been an easy time!'

'How easy do you think it's been on Henry? His father appearing and promising to become a part of his life- and then disappearing just when life could be smooth?' Emma kept her voice low, flicking a quick smile to Ruby as she set down a hot chocolate in front of her. 'How could anyone be expected to welcome you back with open arms? especially after you'd acted the way you did last night?'

She drank deeply from her mug, trying to calm herself- frantic tears were building in her worry over Killian, and her frustration over Neal's stubborn refusal of his negligence. Vaguely aware of a commotion outside, she snapped to attention when she heard Ruby call for her. The door banged and she turned to see a crowd gathering.

Attempting to put on her stern sheriff face, she rose from the table and hurried outside.

'Emma quick!' Ruby called, and she was kneeling on the footpath.

* * *

Her heart all but stopped and time slowed as she recognized the boots barely visible between the legs of the crowd. She fell forward onto her knees, ignoring the sharp pains as she reached forward towards Killian's pale face.

'No' she whispered, scanning his body, his shirt covered in blood, his hand missing, jeans torn. Vaguely she heard Ruby ordering people to step back, someone shouting for a doctor, another calling for an ambulance.

Killian met her gaze, though it was clearly a struggle. 'Lass' his lips curled into a slight semblance of a smile

'No please no!' Emma pleaded, though to who, she didn't know. She leaned down to kiss him, his lips cold, almost lifeless. There was no magic, no healing, no true loves kiss. Tears began to leak from her eyes.

'Don't cry lass' he whispered 'if I had a hand I'd hold yours' even with his dying words, he was still joking. bastard.

'No Killian please. I love you' She lifted him into her arms, cradling him against her.

'Never more than I have loved you Swan' he was struggling to breathe, and he fixed his blue eyes upon her 'I should have told you'

'Don't leave me' Emma sobbed, clinging to him

'Ah, it is but the next great adventure' he gasped, and her tears streamed down 'I love you Emma'

'I love you Killian' She barely managed to whisper. His eyes closed, though his lips were turned up in a smile.

His breathing stopped, Emma's hand upon his chest felt no more murmurs of his beating heart. She felt people trying to ease him from her arms, but she only clung tighter. Tears clouded her vision, and she no longer heard the noises around her. Eventually, someone simultaneously picked her up from the ground while another pulled Killian from her arms.  
'He's gone' a voice said flatly.  
Through her tears she vaguely recognized David as he cradled her like a child. He lifted her into the back of the ambulance where Killian lay, peacefully silent on a stretcher. She reached out to cupped her hand to his face, as David held her, the whole horribly silent journey to the hospital.

She kissed him, gently, lovingly, before Dr Whale insisted on examining her.  
She couldn't speak, almost frozen, as she shook her head to answer the doctors questions.  
No, she wasn't injured.  
No, she wasn't bleeding.  
Her heartbeat was too slow, he said, and her blood pressure too low.

'Let me say goodbye' she croaked finally, raising her eyes to Whale's. he hesitated, but eventually nodded his consent. Both he and David guided her as she walked numbly towards the chilled morgue.

Without asking, she climbed onto the stretched beside him and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. That scent that was so obviously her pirate. Sea salt, sweat and a hint of bay leaves. she ignored the fact that it was now mingled with the sickly sweet smell of blood.

She didn't know how long she lay there, or if she fell asleep, she just clung to her lost love, wishing, hoping, praying that he would come back to her.

'I love you' she whispered, and kissed him, for the last time.

Snow gently laid a hand on her daughters arm, attracting her attention. 'Mom' was the only word that escaped Emma before a torrent of tears flooded down her cheeks and she felt herself pulled into her mothers warm embrace. Snow and David carried her from the hospital, taking her to their house, and tucking her gently into bed.

'Don't leave me alone' Emma cried as they went to leave the room, and patiently, like they would have done to their baby having nightmares, curled up in bed beside her. 'I loved him' she whispered, before she fell into a sleep she now hoped she would never wake from.

* * *

_Don't hate on me too much for killing him off! I'm sorry! _

_Thank-you for sticking out my long absence, and i hope you enjoyed. _  
_constructive criticism is welcomed :-) x_


	16. Chapter 16

_I was planning on finishing the fic there- but I wanted to hear your responses first. Overwhelmingly, the answer was '__**Bring Him back!'**__. I hope you enjoy this. :-) x_

* * *

'Now that really wasn't very nice' Regina sighed as the puff of purple smoke hailing her arrival cleared. She glanced around the windowless, dungeon-like room with her barely suppressed grin.

Rumple barely looked up from where he sat at his desk. 'Regina' he acknowledged her, scribbling with a large feather quill, urgently.

Killian looked at them both, magically bound and gagged to a chair. His eyes showed no fear- only anger.

'Who was the poor sod who you cursed to look like the pirate? How did you orchestrate that whole performance?' The curiosity was killing Regina. Was his magic really that much more powerful than hers, in this magically fragile world?

'I simple spell dearie' Rumple sounded exasperated 'A classic switch'

The queen looked over Killian, her gaze hot and he felt it as though she were burning him. 'Your little princess is broken. She cradled your dead body in her arms, begging for you to come back' she filled him in all on the details of his painful death scene, and Emma's fragile state. Tears welled as she explained how she had confessed her love in a crowded street, and pleaded for him to come back to her. He jerked in his unseen bonds, hand trembling.

'Now, now Regina, do not taunt my guest' Rumple finally rose from his desk to acknowledge her. 'I have it for him to watch. And the emotions for him to feel. I am going to show him how it feels to have everything in your world taken from you and crushed'  
He didn't look at Killian, whose eyes closed briefly, tears escaping.

'If my son gets hurt...' Regina cautioned

'Don't worry dearie, I won't hurt the lad. He is my grandson, after-all' The crocodile turned to grin at Hook, and for the first time since his defeat, Killian was afraid.

* * *

_I know it was short! But I didn't want to keep you in suspense much longer over Mr Jones' fate!_

_as always, thanks for the reviews & messages! xo_


End file.
